Blaine-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Blaine Relationship, commonly known as Blainchel, Anderberry '''or '''Raine, is the friendship and one-time relationship (one date) between Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson. It began and ended in Blame It on the Alcohol, Blaine later admits that kissing Rachel made him realize that he is "100% gay." It is unlikely that this relationship will ever be explored again on the show. Overview Rachel and Blaine seem to have met before as they are seen talking in the Season Two episode, The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, as friends. The two share a drunken, sloppy kiss in an imprompt game of spin-the-bottle in Blame It on the Alcohol. This is where their relationship sparks, as Rachel claims that she found a new duet partner in Blaine. Afterwards, they sing Don't You Want Me, and they seem to have interest in one another. They go on a date, but when Rachel kisses Blaine while he is in line ordering coffee in The Lima Bean he confirms that he is '100% gay.' They've been good friends in Season 3 and starred in West Side Story together. Episodes Season Two Special Education Kurt and Rachel are talking about how she found out that Finn slept with Santana, and Kurt asks her "You didn't know about that?" leaving Rachel unhappy and confused. Blaine comes along and gives her a quick "Hey!" and a smile and tells Kurt it's time for them to get in place. They leave Rachel looking a little taken aback by the news that Kurt knew about Finn. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Blaine, Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes are all seen taking their orders are at the Lima Bean. It is discovered, what their coffee orders are: a medium drip for Blaine and a large chai for Rachel. Blaine tells them the number the Warblers rehearsed for Regionals was "so off the hook, it's dangerous." Rachel and Mercedes don't look too happy at what they're talking about, and Kurt tells them that they were kidding. Rachel says that it's hard to laugh now with everything going on at McKinley. They explain that the way the two show choir rivals are having coffee together is how messed up their school is, and that they also can't keep a football team together. Rachel tells Blaine they were so good at getting the school together. When she starts talking about Finn, Kurt says to let it go and Blaine gives her a look of agreement with Kurt, saying to drop the topic. Rachel and Mercedes wish they could help with the football problem of not having enough people out on the field. Blaine asks if the whole team quit, to which Mercedes replied that only the people in Glee Club stayed, and the rest quit; she adds they can't play football with only five guys and one of them is in a wheelchair. And nobody wants to join the football team at the moment, and at that point, they'd be willing to take anyone at all. Blaine tells them they only need four more guys and that high school lets them play a few people short if they want to. He finishes by saying that he and Kurt will be there to cheer the football team on, to which Kurt agrees. He says that Blaine loves football, and he loves scarves. This inspires Rachel to recruit some of the glee girls to stand in for all the missing players. Blaine and Kurt are seen cheering the football team on as they win the championship game. Silly Love Songs While Blaine sings "I love you" in the song'' Silly Love Songs, he looks at Rachel and draws a heart. She giggles, blushing at the signal. It isn't known if this was on purpose or not though. Blame It on the Alcohol During a game of spin-the-bottle at Rachel's party, they share a drunken kiss. After this kiss she tells him "Y''our face tastes awesome" and then calls out that she has a new duet partner; and they sing Don't You Want Me. At a later time, they go on a date to see Love Story and spend the night mouthing the words. They share another kiss, sober, at the end of the episode. After their second kiss, Blaine states that she just confirmed that he is "one hundred percent gay," meaning that he felt absolutely no sexual attraction whatever in the kiss. After their second kiss, Rachel agrees that there is no connection with them and goes off to write a song, inspired by her failed relationship with Blaine, saying to Kurt "I just had a relationship with a guy who turned out to be gay. That is songwriting gold!" But this song was not carried out, as she wrote about her collection of headbands named My Headband instead. Season Three Asian F It is announced that Blaine and Rachel won the leads in the school musical West Side Story; Tony and Maria, respectively. Pot o' Gold They dance together during the performance of Last Friday Night, and Rachel humorously slaps Blaine's butt. The First Time While practicing Tonight for the school production of West Side Story, in which Blaine plays Tony and Rachel plays Maria; the leads, Artie asked them if they had lost their virginities. They both reply no and support each other in their decision. At the very end of the episode, they wed each other (or at least, their characters do) and sing One Hand, One Heart ''to each other. They are now seen to be just friends and ask advice about their own relationships with Finn and Kurt to one another. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Rachel and Blaine perform ''Extraordinary Merry Christmas together to show Artie that they can sing a fun song for his Christmas Special. While performing, they give each other joyful and flirty looks to add a happy feeling to the song. Michael Rachel comes to visit Blaine after Sebastian throws a slushie with rock salt on Blaine's face. Finn, Kurt, and Rachel sing Ben to him. Choke In Choke, Rachel and Kurt are going to have their NYADA auditions. When Kurt decides to do Not the Boy Next Door, Rachel confronts him at the locker and convinces him to do The Music of the Night. Rachel explains that Blaine told her about it. At Kurt's NYADA audition, Rachel realizes that Kurt wasn't convinced enough to do The Music of the Night and instead did Not the Boy Next Door. Blaine scoots over to leave her some space to sit next to him. Prom-asaurus In Prom-asaurus, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine sing Big Girls Don't Cry in the auditorium. After the trio finishes the sweet performance, they all complain about their angst against this year's Senior Prom. Eventually Rachel comes up with an idea of having an "Anti-Prom Party," which Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Becky and Puck attend. Later, Finn comes to pick up Rachel from her "Anti-Prom Party" and encourages Blaine and Kurt to come along. The four of them enter Prom together. Props When Rachel is singing I Won't Give Up you can see that she has a photo of Blaine and her on her desk, it's from West Side Story, where Rachel was playing Maria and Blaine was playing Tony. During Tina's dream "Blaine" (Puck) rushes to "Rachel's" (Tina's) aid when she falls into the fountain. Nationals During We Are the Champions, you can see them holding hands. Season Four The New Rachel The two do not interact, but in the competitive run to be "The New Rachel," Blaine eventually wins. Makeover In the episode, while Kurt is skyping with Blaine, Rachel can be heard in the background squealing his name and saying hello to Blaine. Blaine says hi back. The Break-Up When Blaine arrives early to surprise Kurt in New York, Rachel is thrilled, when he arrives at the apartment in Bushwick and immediately jumps up to give him a hug. Then, with Finn and Kurt, they have a double date at Callbacks. Glease In the episode, Rachel and Kurt return to McKinley and is invited backstage by Mercedes. Upon entering backstage, Rachel and Kurt have an awkward encounter with their exes. Rachel talking for Kurt when Blaine appears and Kurt talking for Rachel when Finn appears. Songs Duets BlainchelDS.png|Don't You Want Me (Blame It on the Alcohol)|link=Don't You Want Me Tonightglee.png|Tonight (The First Time)|link=Tonight (Rachel and Blaine) ONEHANDONEHEART1.png|One Hand, One Heart (The First Time)|link=One Hand, One Heart EMCBlainchel2.jpg|Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Song) Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Last Friday Night'' by Katy Perry (Pot O' Gold) *''Ben'' by Michael Jackson (Michael) *''More Than a Woman'' by Bee Gees (Saturday Night Glee-ver) *''Tongue Tied'' by GROUPLOVE. (Nationals) *''You Get What You Give'' by New Radicals (Goodbye) *''In My Life'' by The Beatles (Goodbye) *''Call Me Maybe'' by Carly Rae Jepsen (The New Rachel) Trivia *One of the few relationships to end with no hard feelings on either side, with them both being among each other's closest friends. *They played Maria and Tony in the William McKinley High School's production of West Side Story. *Rachel has a photo of her and Blaine as Maria and Tony on her desk. *Both have cheated on their boyfriends. Rachel cheated on Finn with Puck, and Blaine cheated on Kurt with Eli C. *Were supposedly the "it couple" of talent in New Directions. *Both have referred to someone as the love of their lives on the show. (Blaine about Kurt and Rachel about Finn) *Rachel was Blaine's first on-screen kiss. *Kurt was also in every group number that they both sang in, during Season Four. In Season Three, he was in all but one. *Both are 1st and 2nd for the most solos (Rachel - 1st and Blaine - 2nd) Gallery Raine1234.jpg Dont You Glee.jpg Glee214img10.jpg Brittana and anderberry christmas.gif Glee rachel blaine kiss.jpg Rachel and Blaine 13.gif Rachel and Blaine 9.jpg Blainchel 1.gif Blainchel 2.gif Tumblr_m630zuH0Ff1qiascco7_250.gif Glee-the-first-time.jpg GLEE-The-First-Time-Season-3-Episode-5-4-653x376.jpg BandR.gif Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 6.21.29 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 6.24.11 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 6.22.03 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 6.22.32 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 6.21.40 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 6.24.55 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-24 at 6.22.10 PM.png jumpingrache;l.jpg Ben13.png|Blaine and Rachel during "Ben" RaIne.gif BlaineRachelEMC.png BlaineRachelEMCS.png BlaineRachelEMCS2.png BlaineRachelEMCS3.png EMC.png Sedfsdf.jpg Rachel_and_Blaine_in_EMCfghj.jpg CaptureDYWM6.PNG CaptureDYWM3.PNG CaptureDYWM2.PNG Tumblr_m285xp6fcD1qdnpeio8_250.gif 300px-Tumblr m0h1rxw0v21qgkj12o1 500.jpg Xxxmas.png Craaycraay.png Cautte.png Biggirls8.png Biggirls10.png DYWMBlainchel.jpg EMCBlainchel.jpg EMCBlainchel2.jpg tumblr_m6zrzwoIzz1qinm7po4_250.jpg tumblr_m74lm5E1a01r1ubkao3_250.gif tumblr_m74lm5E1a01r1ubkao4_250.gif tumblr_m75q27W0KY1qari1to1_250.gif tumblr_m75q27W0KY1qari1to3_250.gif tumblr_m75q27W0KY1qari1to2_250.gif 96201294352AM-2460410225741740046.jpg Blainchel.gif Rachelfangirlsforblaine blainchel.gif Cryeverytimewesing blainchel.gif Ben blainchel.gif Rachelclapsforblaine blainchel.gif Wellawkward blainchel.gif Rootsbeforebranches blainchel.gif Dontpointatme blainchel.gif Approves blainchel.gif Thefirstime - blainchel.gif Handonshoulder blainchel.gif Feels blainchel.gif Smiles blainchel.gif Thefirsttime blainchel.gif Dontyouwantme blainchel.gif Whoops blainchel.gif Singing blainchel.gif Drunk blainchel.gif Poorrachel totallygay blainchel.gif Anderberry blainchel.gif Imissedyousomuch blainchel.gif WSSleads blainchel.gif Upstage blainchel.gif Hairwithoutgel blainchel.gif Sillylovesongs blainchel.gif Yourfacetastesawesome blainchel.gif 127blainchel.gif 126blainchel.gif 125blainchel.gif 124blainchel.gif 122blainchel.gif 121blainchel.gif 123blainchel.gif tumblr_mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo2_250.gif rachel-and-blaine.jpg Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships